Beats Eyelashes
by Maora-chan
Summary: Lorsque Sébastian se réveille en sang, les choses se bouleversent : un jeune homme blessé étalé à côté de lui, se vidant de son sang avec impuissance, le fait réaliser la gravité de la situation. Mais pourtant, quelque chose cloche …


**Maora-chan :** Ca fait déjà quelques semaines que je travaille sur ce projet, et je suis contente de vous le montrer aujourd'hui ! Pour le moment ce n'est qu'un prologue, mais les chapitres vont suivre.

**Titre :** J'ai eu très dur à le trouver celui-là ! Mais je me suis finalement décidée pour Beats Eyelashes

**Disclaimer :** Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! Oh Ciel-Sama *_*, je bénis Yana Toboso-Sama de vous avoir créé !

**Rating :** Gwahaha ! Encore du M, toujours du M pour ma passion Yaoiste ! En clair, il y aurait du Lemon !

**Genre :** Du cruel romantisme sanglant !

**Synopsis :** Lorsque Sébastian se réveille en sang, les choses se bouleversent : un jeune homme blessé étalé à côté de lui, se vidant de son sang avec impuissance, le fait réaliser la gravité de la situation. Mais pourtant, quelque chose cloche …

Désolé pour les probables fautes d'orthographe !

Sur ce : bonne lecture !

* * *

Une déferlante de sensations, toutes aussi incongrues les unes que les autres. Un déferlement de bruits stridents, de tremblements in soutenus sous ses pieds accompagné d'une voute bleu intense, agressant ses yeux bleus cobalts, qu'il tenta vainement de plisser. Le jeune homme se concentra sur tout ce qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision, ne cachant pas la frayeur qui se lisait sur son visage enfantin. Ses cheveux bleu cendré retombaient en fine mèches sur son front, le faisant papillonner des paupières quand ils lui barraient la vue avec pour cause le vent bien présent, fouettant sans retenue sa peau laiteuse. Ses cils suivaient le mouvement, battant de toutes leurs longueurs furieusement quand ses cheveux le picotaient. Ses traits fins étaient légèrement crispés, dévoilant au grand jour sa perplexité. Tout en cherchant quelque chose de son regard vairon– mais quoi ?- il se tortilla sur place, emmêlent ses pieds rouges, tout en se posant intérieurement la fameuse question. Mais visiblement, son esprit trop embrouillé refusait de lui répondre, préférant trouver refuge dans un silence angoissant. Seul le bruit atroce des monstres filant à toute allure semblait attiser toute son attention. Curieux, il osa d'un pas maladroit s'avancer vers l'origine du boucan, les mains rejointes dans son dos, vaguant d'une source à l'autre. Soudain, un bruit lui parvint, mais mourut bien vite dans l'ambiante atmosphère. Ses battements de cils reprirent de plus belle, mais d'incompréhension cette fois, suivis par un cri étouffé.

* * *

_« Le corps du petit garçon, tel que nous l'explique l'automobiliste, a disparu après même avoir été percuté sur l'autoroute, laissant perplexe les enquêteurs. Les recherches et les interrogatoires se feront très actif, avec pour espoir de trouver quelque indices sur cette mystérieuse disparition… »_

Le jeune homme, confortablement installé sur son canapé moelleux, éteignit brusquement la télévision, braquant sans douceur la télécommande vers l'appareil ancien. Les informations n'étaient justes qu'un blasphème pour esquinter l'humeur des gens, proférant à qui veux entendre les imperfections de ce monde. Mais il restait quand même choqué par les révélations de cette femme au décolleté présomptueux, avec sa mine qui était faussement touchée. Comment un enfant avait-il pu se retrouver seul sur une autoroute ? C'était inconcevable.

Profondément contrarié, il se défia à ôter son fessier du canapé, déposant son verre de coca à présent vide dans l'évier. Il avait encore un minimum de dignité pour ne pas paraitre croulant, dont le coca à la place du thé. Car oui, il n'avait que 17 ans malgré ses habitudes de vieux-sur-son-canapé-a-moitié-endormi, ce qu'il confirma par quelque étirement comparables à un chat, faisant légèrement craquer ses articulations alors que son esprit était pris dans de grandes réflexions. Une aubaine que cette fameuse autoroute de fatalités se trouve à deux pas de chez lui, n'es-ce pas ? Un frisson le parcourut, incitant sa jeune sœur non loin de là à le rassurer de la paume de sa main. Elle savait bien que Sébastian n'était pas du genre froussard, mais comme tout le monde, il était humain, et même si il essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher, tout ce qui se déroulait sur cette terre le touchait. Le jeune frère se massa mes tempes quelques secondes avant de tourner son regard rubis vers la demoiselle à ses côtés. La ressemblance avec son frère était frappante, la même chevelure ébène, bien que beaucoup plus longue mais tout aussi soyeuse, sa peau cristalline et ses yeux, bien que légèrement écarlates, virant plus vers l'orangé. Elle devait faire une bonne tête en moins que son frère, qui baissait inévitablement ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages. Mais cette jeune femme avait beau paraitre euphorique, joviale et tout ce qu'il s'en suit, elle n'en restait pas moins une démone attentionnée, toujours aux petits soins cruels avec lui. Il ne lui tenait jamais tête.

**- Tu me semble fatigué,** remarqua la jeune sœur.** Je pense que quelques petites heures de sommeil en plus te feraient du bien.**

Sébastian entendait dans sa voix de l'inquiétude, mais aussi une certaine forme d'ordre.

**- Qui va t'amener au lycée ? Je refuse que tu prennes le train comme la dernière fois, tu t'étais faite harcelée !** Tonna Sébastian de sa voix puissante.

Des bribes de souvenirs confus assaillirent la jeune fille, qui se sentit mal à l'aise un instant, mais qui ne cilla pas une seconde. Elle répliqua.

**- Mais je ne veux pas te voir somnoler au volant, surtout que tu n'as pas de permis de conduire ! Je te rappelle que tu n'es même pas encore majeur.**

Sa jeune sœur ne fit qu'attiser son mal de crâne, mais que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Elle avait totalement raison. Pris dans un élan de mince victoire devant ce signe de faiblesse, la demoiselle empoigna son téléphone pour ensuite le lever au nez du ténébreux, un sourire mettant en avant ses pommettes sur le visage. Apparemment, elle avait trouvé un moyen de s'arranger.

**- Fais attention à toi Elsa.**

Ladite Elsa lui déposa un baisé sur le joue, prenant garde à ne pas perdre l'équilibre sur la pointe de ses pieds. Elle lui intima un bref « A tout à l'heure. » avant de disparaitre derrière la porte en bois qui menait vers le couloir. Sébastian, lui, ne tarda pas à trouver un somnifère dans les placards, histoire de passer une bonne sieste sans problèmes, loin de toutes ses pensées sombres.

* * *

Il s'attendait à tout, mais certainement pas à ça. Devait-il retenir son souffle ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était immobilisé, sur son propre lit, une masse gluante colée à son torse qui ne semblait pas donner ne serrai-ce qu'un signe de vie. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'il s'était aperçu de sa faible présence, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui monte littéralement dessus sans prévenir, lui arrachant un râle plaintif. A ce moment-là, il ne s'était pas douté un instant que la chose en question pesait bien son poids, l'écrasant de tout son long. Il essaya de distinguer ses trais, masqués par les cheveux gracieusement étalés sur lui, lui faisant constater avec soulagement qu'il avait affaire à un humain. Vraisemblablement petit, donc un enfant. Il entreprit de se lever en douceur, encore groggy par l'effet du somnifère exerçant une lenteur exagérée sur son corps, mais pourtant appréciée en ce moment précis. Le jeune adulte tenta de déplacer le corps sur le côté, ce dernier se laissant glisser sur le flan sagement, encore profondément endormit.

Il se redressa nonchalamment, s'extirpant à contrecœur de son doux matelas occupé par le petit humain qu'il prit soin de détailler. Il avait des magnifiques cheveux bleus cendrés effleurant le bout de ses longs cils recourbés gracieusement vers les hauts, de fines lèvres roses entre-ouvertes qui le fit bruyamment déglutir, des traits fins d'enfant … Il était vêtu d'habits distingués, des broderies à la XIXème siècle ornant sagement les tissus rapiécés, le tout d'une teinte bleu et blanche, à l'exception de son ruban de satin rouge noué sur le col de sa chemise. Tout dans son allure définissait le petit lord anglais de l'ancien temps. Comment pouvait-ont encore porté ces genres de vêtements, d'ailleurs ? Mais les seuls éléments contraignant étaient la multitude de trous dans les tissus, dévoilant une partie de sa peau opaline, ainsi que la grande tache de rouge sur le matelas ayant pris une allure écarlate. L'information dût tracer son chemin jusqu'au cerveau de jeune homme, prit de panique après que la réponse lui saute aux yeux.

**- Oh mon dieu !** Murmura le ténébreux pour lui-même, son regard préoccupé vagant sur le corps étendu à quelques pas de lui.

Il se reprocha à pas de loup, n'hésitant plus une seconde à soulever le jeune garçon, un bras sous ses aisselles bientôt suivit par son jumeaux en dessous des genoux, en mode princesse. Il l'achemina jusqu'à la salle de bain, courant presque sans pour autant se prendre bêtement les pieds dans le tapis, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Il ne se soucia pas une seule seconde du sang sur sa propre chemise, trop occupé à allongé le jeune garçon dans la salle de bain sur le dos, défaisant ses vêtements à la hâte. Il ne put refouler un léger haut le cœur à la vue béante de la blessure. Une profonde blessure au niveau du ventre, le faisant presque voir ses organes. Sébastian ne savait plus quoi penser. Le jeune garçon qui était si gravement blessé, avait perdu tellement de sang, respirait encore sans peine ? Était-ce une mauvaise blague ? Impossible, c'est beaucoup trop réel, une simple question scientifique, c'est un garçon résistant, voilà …

Sébastian entreprit de vérifier s'il n'y avait aucune autre blessure. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, rien. Rien d'autre que son trou béant au niveau de l'abdomen. D'un mouvement rapide, il entreprit de le bander avec pour but d'arrêter l'hémorragie et l'amener à l'hôpital, prenant en hâte, sa mission terminée, le petit combiné dans le fond de la poche de son pyjama. (Toujours avoir son téléphone sur SOI). Le ténébreux appuya fébrilement sur les touches, en essayant de ne pas se tromper, vérifiant par petit coup d'œil le jeune homme étendu devant lui, telle une poupée. Il reposa son attention sur le téléphone, avant qu'une petite main ne prenne ce dernier sans crier gare. Sébastian resta abasourdit un long laps de temps avant de rouler des yeux vers la forme à ses côtés. Les yeux ouverts, gigotant légèrement avec le combiné entre les doigts, le jeune homme était un ne peut plus conscient, semblant curieux de sa découverte. Il se mit en position assise, abandonnant le téléphone derrière lui, avec un petit bâillement, avant de découvrir son corps meurtrit et bâillonné de partout. Le jeune humain émit un grognement avant de déchiqueter avec force les bandages, qui tombèrent lamentablement au sol soul le regard à n'y rien comprendre de son hébergeur, qui remarqua avec surprise qu'il n'y avait plus aucun signe de blessure. Rien. Nada. Il aurait pu tomber dans les pommes, mais se contenta juste de glousser bruyamment. Le garçon se releva, nu comme un ver, arpentant de long en large la salle de bain sans aucun but précis, juste curieusement.

**- Comment est-ce possible ?** Susurra d'une petite voix Sébastian, dont le teint était devenu livide, encore plus que cette peau laiteuse.

Le garçon se tourna légèrement vers lui, battant longuement de cils pour chasser ses longues mèches.

**- Qui es-tu ? Ou plutôt... qu'es-tu ?**

* * *

**Maora-chan : **Sur ce, à vos reviews, tout commentaires sont les bienvenus !


End file.
